Vampire Elite
by xshoebugx
Summary: Kel, Dom and Neal are the Elite of the King's Own. They get given the toughest assignments to fulfil and they are well know through Tortall as the best of the best. Best at What? The best Vampire Slayers. Crossover to Twilight : Tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

co-written by the lovely mopcat! read her story A New Kind Of Magic and REVIEW IT PEOPLE!!

* * *

**Kel's POV**

I walked into the room, Dom and Neal trailing behind me. We saw who we were looking for, him, one of the most beautiful creatures that I have ever seen, he carried himself with grace and confidence, easily over 6 foot tall. Blonde Hair. Golden Eyes. I pointed him out with a flick of my hand drawing their attention to him. We had done this so many times that no words were needed as we began to move in sync around the room none of us directly bee-lining towards him.

We all knew what was going to happen even before it did.

We had been on this case for weeks and yesterday we finally got the first tip off as to his where abouts and when we could find him.

So, here we were preparing ourselves for what we thought would be one of the toughest assignments yet.

As usual, I, the girl of the group, would start drinking but hold sober self inside until the time arose. Then a usual I would draw him outside where Neal and Dom would be waiting knives and matches at the ready.

How did we get here? We all at one stage were knights of the King's Own, me the strongest, Neal the smartest and Dom, who was along for the ride and held a spare box of matches in case we "forgot". I haven't yet explained what we do, have I? Well, the King's Own is a name given to the country's elite vampire hunters. To hunt vampires one must be smart, have some knowledge of magic, numerous fighting skills and a brain to keep you very quick on your feet. How Dom got in none of us quite know, we believe a deal with the King himself, or perhaps a good word from many of her majesty's ladies in waiting helped him out there, he is a good fighter I'll grant you that. He has enough brains to keep him alive, but nobody would have ever classed him as part of the elite. Even more surprising is when he joined Neal and I in a group of specially selected from this elite and given the hardest assignments there are.

Assignments like this one.

A movement to Neal's left pulled me out of my thoughts causing me to move at once to his flank with Dom doing the same. Caution now would be our greatest ally, one wrong move and he would be at our throats. I made my way to the bar casually and ordered my first drink. As the hour ticked on I slowly made my way towards him. Any innocent bystander would have thought I were your average drunken teenager hitting on the nearest member of the opposite sex. But to those who knew me and the way i operated they could see that my plan was underway in brining down my latest victim.

"Hello handsome," I began, my words slurred as the alcohol started to affect me. " Care to join me outside, I have some friends and in return for a nights accommodation we are willing to pay you any amount you care for."

"Thanks, but no thanks," he said placing his glass down. "But i have business to attend to."

With one backwards glance at where I was standing, he walked towards the door, I following close behind, only now with no evidence of my drinking. I followed him at a far distance, signalling to Dom and Neal to follow using a telepathic communications wavelength, courtesy of Neal's Gift.

As I left the pub i watched him walk around the corner and saw Dom and Neal sneak out of the shadows. He turned a corner with Neal, Dom and I following in the shadows. Next thing we know we see him look around edgily and take off at an unbelievable pace. As usual Neal begins our offensive charge by capturing him in a net with a strength tolerance much greater than anything any vampire could produce, which was saying something. It surprised us when he became a hairs breadth from actually breaking through one of Neal's strongest shields I had seen him produce, knowing that this was one of our toughest yet he had elected to stay out of the fight and hold him with his Gift. Just standing I was watching his energy begin to slowly ebb away so I decided to get things started.

"Jasper, finally i have the pleasure, no, the honour to meet you, hopefully for the first and last time."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I'm really sorry if this sucks or whatever...this is the first fanfic I have ever written or attempted to write

also I couldn't think of a better title so bear with me on that one and i would appreciate any ideas on new titles :)

please please please read and tell me what you think I dont know whether to continue it or not :)

REVIEWS ARE ( L )

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

this chapter is set a bit earlier than the ending of the last one but it catches up pretty quickly..

im gunna say this twice just to get the message through...please please pleaseeeee review...seriously i really wanna know what people think!

* * *

Jasper's POV

As I left the pub I tried to shake off my encounter with that girl. She just came onto me and she pretended to be drunk and asked if her and her friends could stay with me the night and offered me her services. What confused me the though, most was why she was pretending to be drunk. Reading her emotions I could tell she was totally in control of what she was doing and didn't really think I was going to accept her.

I continued walking outside and made my way towards an alley way where I could run without being identified as something inhuman. I noticed their mood change, they became tenser and more aware, probably of my movements, worried about what could happen I decided running was the best option. I was a vampire who could catch me, right?

"Oomph," I involuntarily as I ran into a wall, yeah sure I might do that if I'm not paying attention every now and again, but normally one would noticed a bright, green wall when it appear in front of you. But it was so sudden. I quickly realised that I had been trapped and judging by the concentration coming from the light brown-haired male he was creating some sort of force field around me.

"Jasper, finally i have the pleasure, no, the honour to meet you, hopefully for the first and last time." The female of the group spoke, "We have been searching for you these past few weeks, its what we are paid for, you may have heard of us, although we find not many of your type have. We are the Vampire Elite."

What the hell is this, I thought. I had heard of these kids. They were the Elite of the King's Own. People had warned me from going out tonight, say that they were out there looking for me and I was their next "assignment" as they liked to call them. I didn't believe them. I was beginning to regret that one.

"Well, I think you may have a slight problem there." I said, "I can tell that your mage will not last very long holding that shield, so if I bide my time no dying will be done on my part."

"There I think if were you have a slight problem," the other male spoke. "You see we don't actually plan on letting you live long enough for you to have any hope of getting us," and with that they drew their swords and advanced on the orb that I was captured within.

I noticed that the mage was weakening slower than I had originally thought and I became worried when I saw the orb begin to shrink around me. I started shouting out in my thoughts for help, hoping that Edward could hear me and would come and help. Maybe he would bring Emmett, these kids were good, I had heard many stories of vampires who had been tricked into either sharing a room with the female or had been trapped in a similar way I had.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a sharp, piercing pain in my right side, Jesus! I noticed a forth human come around the corner with a pile of wood and a box of matches. Shit! They really were serious about killing me. I needed a way to stall them so that the mage would run out of energy and I could make my getaway. Once again my thoughts were interrupted by a stabbing pain.

There were flashes of silver all around as their swords were waved around cutting and stabbing any which way. There was no escape, I could hardly move with this stupid shield around me, I felt the heat of the fire that the forth man was producing, obviously to get rid of me.

I was falling apart, crumbling from the inside out, the out side in, what does it matter, I was gone and I knew it. The last I remember is the silver glint of a sword followed by black.

Kel's POV

15 minutes later

We had just finished burning the body of him, Jasper. Vampires were beautiful, but he was the most beautiful I had ever seen I personally hadn't actually done much in the whole tearing him apart. It confused me. I had never before felt guilt about killing a vampire. They kill people so why should they deserve to live. After all up at the palace if you killed somebody the only option was capital punishment. Just because then can get away from the law doesn't mean that they should be allowed to survive.

I spent several days in my room not able to go out and about, I felt depressed and as if I was the worst person on Earth. I told everybody I was sick, not because I wanted to be alone but because I honestly thought that I was. I spent a week like this and thought I would be better by now but I wasn't. I. Still. Felt. Guilty. I couldn't explain it, I just felt so bad about killing this vampire. I voiced my opinion to Neal and Dom and they agreed that it was just all the deaths I had caused finally catching up to me. I knew It wasn't. I decided to go to Myles and talk to him about it.

After talking to Myles for a while I had come to the conclusion that it was some sort of sixth sense. Like I knew that Jasper didn't really deserve to die. I hadn't felt this way about any of the other vampires I had killed.

I needed to redeem myself. Not for anyone else's benefit. For mine. If I didn't I was going to continue like this for a long time.

I knew that many other knights had been vampire slayers and part of the Vampire Elite so I decided to ask one of them if they had ever felt this way. If they had I wonder if they had ever found a way around the feeling. I asked Raoul who had been in the Vampire Elite recently that I would know and be able to fine. After once again having a conversation about this guilt i was feeling he told me that Alanna once had similar feelings of guilt to the ones I was feeling. I decided that I would go and ask her about it and see if she could help me.

"Alanna," I called as I spotted her walking along a hallway, "Can I have a word?"

"Sure," she replied, "But I don't have too long, perhaps one bell."

"Okay, well you were in the Vampire Elite a while ago right?"

"Yeah."

"Did you ever feel really guilty after killing someone?"

"No, but one of the people I worked with did, I don't think you would remember him. I'm guessing that you are feeling guilty and want to now how to stop it."

"Yes, I made this killing yesterday and I hardly did much of the killing anyway it was mostly Dom. Then when we had finished off burning him and I swept away the ashes I could hardly walk with the guilt that had been dumped onto me. How did your friend get rid of it?"

"He found someone to apologise to. All vampires have a soulmate. I'm sure this vampire you killed had one aswell. Go to her and apologise. Swear off killing vampires. Or at least find a way to not kill vampires of his type if you wish to continue killing those who really deserve death."

"Yeah maybe I will do that, thanks heaps." and with that I walked away, I already knew someone that had contact with Jasper. Another vampire, Edward.

* * *

Okay did you guys like this chapter...please tell me if you did...

im not sure where to go with it...if anyone has any constructive criticism...ideas for where it should go...or ideas for a different title coz this one isnt really working for me...use a review as a way to tell me...if you love it if you hate it...just review!!

love shoebug


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry to all those people who didn't like that Idea of killing off Jasper**

**I just thought it was necessary...**

**I really wanted to post it so i didn't wait for my beta to finish betaing...so it might be a bit dodge...**

* * *

**Previously**

_"Yeah maybe I will do that, thanks heaps." and with that I walked away, I already knew someone that had contact with Jasper. Another vampire, Edward._

**Kel's POV**

So I knew that I had to find Edward, I also knew it wouldn't be that hard. He was going to be our next "assignment" and as far as Neal and Dom were concerned. I planned on finding him before then and asking him about Jasper's mate. I also hoped that he could help me find her.

**Two Days Later**

I finally had a good idea of exactly where I could find him. A bar not far from where we had gotten Jasper. I planned on going there tonight and talking to him. I had no idea how to act though as I had never actually talked to a vampire on reasonably friendly basis. I didn't know what to expect because before now I had never actually considered that vampires could be nice to people. I shook my head to get rid of such silly thoughts and began to think. How would I go about this? What would happen if it went bad? Would I be able to get away? Of course I would have my sword with my but I wasn't sure whether or not that would be enough.

After a lot of thought I decided that I would need a box of matches just for safe keeping as well as the fact that I always carry my sword on me anyway.

Tonight I was going to this bar where I could find Edward. I was going by myself and hopefully he would be able to tell me where I could find Jasper's mate so I could apologize hopefully to relieve the huge feeling of guilt I currently have.

I walked through the door and spotted him almost instantly. He was even more gorgeous than Jasper was. He was tall with amazing, "touch-me" hair and those gorgeous golden eyes that come with being a vampire. I suddenly began to regret my decision to come by myself but I needed to get this over with. Every minute I didn't I slipped more into a huge pool of guilt.

"Hi there." I started hesitantly.

"Umm...Hi?" His voice was so beautiful!

"Umm...did you happen to know a guy called Jasper? Disappeared recently?"

"Actually I did. All they found of him was ashes. Why do you ask?" I gulped.

"Okay, can I have a word with you somewhere more private?"

"Sure, I know the guy who owns this place and he can find us a room somewhere."

"Awesome." I said and followed him over to a man serving behind the bar who directed us to a room on the floor above the bar.

"Okay," he said. "Why do you want to see me and why do you know about Jasper's disappearance and death?"

"Umm..." I started nervously, " Please, Please don't get angry at me, I honestly regret it."

"What do you regret?"

"IamapartoftheVampireEliteandIhelpedtokillJasper." I gushed.

"Come again?"

"I am a member of the current Vampire Elite, a group selected from the King's Own, and I helped to kill Jasper." I cringed ready for a raging vampire to attack and was pleasantly surprised.

"You really feel bad about that don't you?"

"Yeah, but how do you know that?" I was really confused now.

"Sorry to freak you out, some vampires have special powers. I can read minds."

"Wow, wasn't expecting that one. Okay, well. I do honestly feel really really bad about killing Jasper and I was wondering whether he had a mate that I could apologize too. I have been advised that will be a help towards ridding myself of my guilt."

"Actually, yes. They met and married recently. Her name is Alice and she is probably going to want to hurt you so I think it's best if you come with me and I will take you to her and you can do what you must."

"Oh thank you! Just one problem. You see you were next on the Vampire Elite's "To Kill List". You're going to have to give me one good reason for me two persuade my comrades not to try and kill you?"

"Well, tell them I'm a vegetarian vampire."

I laughed. "You actually expect them to believe that?"

"Yes, because it's true."

I could tell by the sincerity on his face that he really did mean that he was, how he put it, vegetarian.

Seeing my confusion he spoke. "Allow me to explain."

He then sat me down and proceeded to tell me about his life and diet. He had been changed by a man by the name of Carlisle when he was dying of Spanish Influenza. He and his "family" he liked to call it consisted of seven, well six now, people, if you could call them that. There was him, Jasper, his mate Alice, Carlisle, his mate Esme and then his other "brother" Emmett and his mate Rosalie. He told me that Carlisle was repulsed by himself when he was first changed and had decided if he couldn't destroy himself he would try and at least continue as normally as possible. He discovered that he could survive on wild animals and the like instead of feeding off humans. Carlisle became a doctor and that was how he came across Edward, dying. Carlisle changed him and it follows on from there.

We spent several hours talking and when it was time to go I was so reluctant to do so. I hadn't ever felt this. I was really drawn to this vampire and his way of life. Maybe I could convince The Vampire Elite to really look more into the vampires they hunt and learn about their lifestyle, and with someone like Edward that could be a lot easier then thought. Then there wouldn't be a repeat of Jasper.

I agreed to meet him later that week so that I could go and talk to Alice, perhaps I could find a way to make it up to her. I was really worried though.

**3 days later**

I once again met with Edward and felt that same sense of being drawn to him. I shook it out of my system. I had much better things to worry about than that.

Edward led me a long way on horseback. Through two villages and we finally came to a secluded property, in all around half a day's ride from the Palace and surroundings. The property had a long winding driveway and let to a beautiful house. I went in and saw a gorgeous looking girl. Slightly resembling a pixie.

Edward spoke, "Kel, this is Jasper's mate, Alice. Alice Kel has something she would like to apologize for."

"Oh. My. God!" She shrieked at me. "You're the one that killed Jasper! I'll have your throat for this!"

I cringed as a saw her lunge towards me and waited for the impact...

* * *

**A/N:** ahahahaha

please tell me if you liked itt

and im sorry if i got any of the details wrong...i try!

please please please

if I don't get a fair amount of review for this chapter then I absolutely refuse to write anymore.

If you you wrote something and it wasn't reviewed you wouldn't feel to go about your self would you! NO I didn't think sooo!!

ahahaha

sorry about my little rant.

review my dears

pretty please

if you do

ill give you the cherry on top!

coz everyone loves cherryss

but yeahh

sorry

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Love

the buggiest bug...(who lives in a shoe) lolol

xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Kel's POV**

I waited for the impact and it never came. Instead I heard a huge thud on the otherside of the room. Opening my eyes I see Alice on the otherside of the room against the wall and a rather angry looking Edward infront of me.

"Alice," he growled. "Listen to me! Kel is here to apologize, she understands our way of life, she wants to make it up to you."

"I don't care," she snarled. "She killed Jasper, why are you so forgiving of her, she killed one of your brothers?"

"Because, I can see in her mind that she wishes that it never happened. She wants us to help her, she is digging herself into a hole over this."

I couldn't believe it, this man, if you could call him that, was standing up for me. He was pretty brilliant, tall, beautiful bronze hair, those typical amber eyes, what was this feeling I had. I shouldn't be feeling this.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by more shouting.

"Edward, how can we trust her?" Alice was being a lot more serious now.

"Please excuse us for one moment Kel." They left the room talking in whispers.

I that time I got thinking. How can I trust him, from what I had heard most vampires were seductive. They gained the trust of humans and then when they were unsuspecting attacked. Maybe I couldn't trust him. Once again I needed to talk to Myles, I also need to tell Neal and Dom, but what would they think?

"Edward, I'm sorry I have to go." I called through the room.

"Why?" He came back into the room, "do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I'll be alright thanks."

With that I made my way back to the palace.

**The very next day**

"Dom! Neal!" I called to my friends.

"I have something I really really need to talk to you about."

"Yeah, sure, what's up?"

"You know our next vamp Edward? Jasper's friend."

"Yeah. What about him?"

"I've kinda already met him. And made friends with him. And agreed to convince you guys not to hurt him." I waited for an attack of words. I did'nt have to wait long.

"KEL! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Neal shouted in my face.

Dom being slightly more the silent type (A/N: I can't remember if that's true but.. if not OOC :P) just looked throughly pissed and glared.

"I know, I know, it was stupid and practically suicidal, but you know those guilty feelings I've-"

"We don't care about your stupid feelings at the moment" Neal scowled. " Vampires are dangerous. Our Job is to kill them. I don't care if they are your friends. We, as the Vampire Elite, have a duty to forfill."

Turning away from Neal, giving up on that battle for now I looked to Dom.

"Dom, what do you think of this all?"

"Seriously Kel, I don't know what to think. You're not normally the one to do this. Which makes me think that there must be a valid reason behind this sudden change."

It seemed like it was almost a question. So I decided to explain.

"Listen guys."

"No Kel," Neal started. "You listen to yourself. The one thing that you normally are ready to kill at a moments notice you all of a sudden are defending."

"No. YOU listen," I said raising my voice, not a common thing for me, which made them stop. "For some reason I really trust him and his way of life."

"Way of life?"

"Let me explain," I started launching into my story of how i found Edward by myself and what he told me.

**A little bit later**

"Convinced now?" I finished.

"I'm still not sure Kel. I really need to see for myself" Neal looked seriously confused as he spoke.

"Fine we will go to him and you can be convinced."

"Tonight?" Dom asked apprehensively.

"Whenever you guys want."

"Tonight," Neal confirmed.

* * *

Okay I know it was pretty short...I'm not sure what is going to happen next so I am going to ask a friend of mine...Mopcat...read her stuff its good...if anyone has any ideas at all for what I could do they would be greatly appreciated...and should i bring bella into the equation...it would be kinda like Kel and stuff would be like jacob and the wolves in twilight...wanting to protect the humans...hmmm...

Love the bug who lives in a shoe :P

(Shoebug)


	5. Chapter 5

Kel's POV

We had all agreed that we would go to see Edward tonight. Neal and Dom were still not one hundred percent convinced that I was telling the truth. I, on the other hand, believed that Edward was totally trustworthy and we had no reason to be worried.

"Kel?"

"Yeah Dom?"

"What if he is actually more like the vampires from the more tribal myths? If he is actually trying to seduce you? Did you ever think of that?"

"No," I mumbled. "But he's not like that!"

"You don't know that Kel!" Yelled Neal! "He could be out to hurt you."

"That's why you're coming with me. Seriously guys, I have this feeling, he wouldn't do that."

"Once again Kel. You. Don't. Know. That." Neal said through gritted teeth. "We are coming with you to hear this guy tell us his story. If it's the same as what you told us, we might consider trusting him. If the details are different then..."

"No!"

"What?"

"Sorry, nothing." He looked at me and I knew he knew it wasn't nothing. What was wrong with me? He was a vampire. A vampire I had met a few days ago that was absolutely gorgeous. What am I saying? I snapped out of my thoughts as Dom left the room.

"Kel?" Neal spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Mm?"

"You more than just like this vampire don't you?"

"Where did you get that idea from," I tried to laugh it off. Why did I have to sound so damn nervous!

"Kel, what the hell are you thinking. He's a vampire you met only a few days ago. People don't even fall for other people that quickly."

"That's rich coming from you! I seem to remember you falling practically head over heels for every beautiful woman at the Midwinter feasts. You would write those stupid poems for them and never have the guts to do anything." My voice was starting to rise but I didn't care. I knew Dom would hear and Neal would never hear the end of it. I didn't care.

"Listen, Kel, I didn't-"

"Shut. Up!" I growled cutting him off. "You don't understand. Your idea of love is someone you think about for a little while but get over. I don't think this is like that."

"Kel, be careful what you do. Remember, we are dealing with the supernatural here."

"Gahh! Is that all you can say! What the hell Neal." With that I stormed out of the room.

Once I reached the courtyard I sat. A group of sparrows and a rowdy dog came over.

"Listen you guys. Can you just give me some space?" The sparrows flew to a nearby tree, but Jump just sat there licking my left hand. So I patted him absent mindedly while thinking. Why was I so attracted to this man? Why did Neal care so much? This was all too much. I needed to see Edward.

"Kel, are you alright." I jumped the voice bringing me out of my thoughts. It was Dom.

"What do you want?"

"To make sure you're alright. I was two rooms over and I was scared. You scared Neal too. Oh, and just a question. Did Sir Meathead really write poems about women he saw at the Midwinter Feasts?"

"Yes. Seriously some of them were actually pretty good. Others..." I trailed off laughing.

"Yeah" He laughed agreeing. "But seriously. You're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Well, I'll see you later, kay?"

"Mhm. Seeya." He walked away. Left to my own thoughts I decided that a visit to the practise courts was a good idea. I changed into a tunic and breeches and stretched. Getting out my glaive I warmed up with a series of patterns and movements to stretch my muscles. Slowly increasing my speed until it was all just a blur. Feeling slightly worn out I noticed Lord Wyldon watching me from the grandstand on the South Wall (A/N: I doubt there is a grandstand or anything...but whatever there is now :)

"Keldary, I don't see why you still use that silly weapon. You tell us that you want to be a boy, but yet, you choose to practise weapons that are used for women." He said this with a teasing smirk on his face. Since he had accepted that I was a knight he and I were on fairly good terms, he regularly teased my love for the glaive.

"Yes, My lord," I replied smiling along with him. "But you see, I use it to prove that I am still female. Just because I act like a boy doesn't mean I am one.

"True, Lady Keldary. Oh, and may I suggest you take that chesnut gelding of yours out and do something with it, maybe just some practise jousts. He's going mad being cooped up all the time."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Have fun Lady Kel." With that he walked away and I could hear his shouts echoing as he told some frightened page not to do something. Nothing has changed.

Now, I thought, would be a good time to exercise Peachblossom. Pummelling a defenceless dummy would be a great thing to do to vent my annoyance.

Having tacked up I warmed up Peachblossom with some circles at walk, trot and canter. Going into the yard with the practise jousts I decided that the silly one with the black ring could be attempted once I had done the simpler ones. Lining Peachblossom up I gave him the command to charge at got the first one in the centre but slightly to the left of the small black dot that was put then when I was a page. I lined up gave the charge command and this time hit practically dead centre. The third time though I lined up charged but noticed a flicker of movement and what looked like... Edward? What the hell?

That tiny amount of time that I looked away was all it took for me to lose my concentration and get thumped in the back by the dummy. I dropped my lance onto Peachblossom's shoulder in surprise, making him rear in fright.

I felt myself falling backwards along with Peachblossom, then a thud as I hit the ground and blackness.

Several Hours Later...

"Kel! I think she's waking up!"

"Kel, talk to me honey?"

Once again fairly short chappie...

ive been sitting in an airport all day...

gimme a break...:P

if its dodge...tell me and ill fix it and replace the chapter...

please review..

if i dont get at least 10 reviews im not updating...seriously...

if you like it do this :) thats all i need :P

love


	6. nolonger

**yeahh guys**

**ima over this**

**sorry if you wanted to read it or anything like that**

**I don't think there is really much use if nobody is reading it...**

**if you want it bad review this chapter..(or any other one!) and ill think about it..**

**: )**

**from a bug that lives in a shoe**

**xx**


End file.
